Samael (AtlantisUchiha)
Samael was an Archangel who was the former chief angel of Fifth Heaven, and is the younger brother of Lucifer, but older then Archibald. He is also known has the Archangel of Death, Poison of God, Venom of God, the Accuser (Devil), Destroyer and the Seducer. After the Darkness is released, he allied with The Darkness and Lucifer. Personality Appearance History Creation Samael was created by God to fight the Darkness, and also to fight against Lucifer and his Demons when he Fell. Season Five Season Eleven Abilities *'Reap Souls' - As the Archangel of Death, Samael can reap any being other then God, The Darkness and Death. *'Life Absorbtion' - As the Archangel of Death, Samael can kill anything other then Death, God and The Darkness. *'Immortality' - Samael isn't affected by time or disease and doesn't need to breathe, eat, or sleep to sustain themselves. He predates creation and the universe itself making him more than 13.8 billion years old. *'Angelic Possession' - Samael requires vessels to manifest physically on Earth and needs their consent to do so. *'Holy White Light' - Samael can blast basically anything into oblivion with holy energy. This power can also be controlled and concentrated from completely obliterating something to only severely damaging it. *'Implosion Smiting' - Samael can explode, or implode, lower Angels, demons, monsters, deities, and humans. Chuck describes it as popping a balloon full of chunky soup. *'Invulnerability' - Samael cannot be damaged or injured by anything that's at least not supernatural. * Immunity - Samael has immunity to that which affects lesser angels. He was able to withstand Holy Fire. *'Super Strength' - As one of the first and most powerful angels, Samael can exert or apply extreme immense amounts of physical force to people, objects, and beings. He can overpower and kill anything, besides God, Death, or The Darkness. *'Super Stamina' - Samael's vessels need nothing to maintain his strength, to strive, or operate, as he are self-sufficient. "Falling", or being banished doesn't affect his powers at all, where as it causes normal angels to lose the ability to smite and heal. *'Telekinesis' - Samael can move matter with their mind. *'Teleportation' - Samael can disappear and reappear anywhere that's not sigil-protected instantly. *'Apporting' - Samael can teleport people, objects and lesser angels to wherever he want. *'Telepathy' - Samael can read and feel/sense the thoughts of humans. *'Empathy' - Samael can read, and feel/sense the emotions of humans. *'Precognition' - Samael can see into the future, although he do not always see the full picture. *'Memory Manipulation'- Samael can erase, fabricate and restore memories of people. *'Enhanced Reality Warping '- Samael has capable to make anything out of nothing, and was able to make life. *'Chronokinesis' - Samael can travel and send him, and/or others, backwards or forwards through time. *'Resurrection' - Samael can resurrect deceased individuals back to life. *'Power Granting '- Samael can grant protection or powers to other beings. *'Supernatural Perception' - Samael can sense and perceive beings and things that are naturally invisible, such as Reapers and even Horsemen. *'Weather Manipulation' - Samael's presence changes the weather upon first emergence. The sheer presence can drastically alter the Earth's weather and surroundings, and he is capable of causing raging storms and generating strong air-currents *'Pyrokinesis' - Samael can manipulate, control and generate fire. He can incinerate any other angel type, all demons, all fairies, alphas, all monsters, deities, and humans with a tap. *'Thermokinesis' - Samael can alter the temperature of their surroundings. He was able to cause sudden drop in temperature and cause ice to form, or make it hot, an din some cases, was able to replicate the heat of the sun itself. *'Electrokinesis' - Samael can manipulate, control and generate electricity with such an intensity that he can cause coastal blackouts. *'Terrakinesis' - Samael can cause full-fledged earthquakes, regardless of whether they are in a vessel or not. *'Biokinesis' - Samael, by snapping or clicking his fingers, can spontaneously destroy angels, and therefore monsters and humans alike as well. *'Regeneration '- If he is in some way harmed, hecan instantly heal all non-fatal wounds. *'Flight' - Like regular angels, Samael have demonstrated flight, though not when in a vessel. *'Healing'- Samael can cure any disease, wound, or injury. *'Dream Walking' - Samael can appear in peoples' dreams, and he usually use this ability to communicate when he can't find the person they're looking for, or when they want to talk privately. But mostly, he does this for fun. *'Eidetic Memory' - Angels have the faces of every prophet who has existed or will exist etched into their memories. This ability also makes them aware of reality warping and timeline changes. Equipment * The Extractor - Weakness Harming, Misleading and Trapping *Lot's Stone - The Lot's Stone will destroy Samael's vessel. *Enochian sigil - It would conceal anyone's location from Samael. *Lucifer's Cage - Will seal any Angels, Including Samael, without no means of escaping from the inside. *The Colt - The Colt was able to greatly harm Lucifer, so its assume it would greatly harm Samael. *Holy Oil - Samael would be surrounded by Holy Fire, and thus unable to leave, without the vessel being destroyed and banish. Banishing or Destroying *The First Blade - If combined with the Mark of Cain, it can kill Samael. *Heaven's Weapons - The Heaven's Weapons is capable of mortally or lethally wounding Samael. *Archangel blades - Archangel Blades can mortally wound or kill Samael. *Death's Scythe - Death's Scythe can kill anything, including Samael. *Souls - If a Seraphim is imbued with 40 Million or more souls, they would have enough power to completely obliterate Samael. *Death - Death is an primordial being the literal bringer of death, and can kill Samael. *God - As an primordial and the maker of Samael, God can kill Samael. *The Darkness - As an primordial, and an rival of Death and God, It can kill Samael *Energy Focusing Sigil - Samael can obliterated himself by carving this sigil into his body. Category:Archangels Category:High-tier Angels Category:Angels Category:God's Creations Category:AtlantisUchiha Category:Fanon Characters